<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Imperium by Stickywhiskers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987434">Imperium</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stickywhiskers/pseuds/Stickywhiskers'>Stickywhiskers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dredd (2012), Judge Dredd - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub Undertones, Dystopia, F/M, Violent Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:02:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stickywhiskers/pseuds/Stickywhiskers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s all in a name, for Cassandra Anderson maybe that means immeasurable visions spoken to the lonely night. For Dredd, she suspects it means he will get exactly what he deserves in the end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra Anderson/Joseph Dredd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Imperium</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For as long as Cassandra could remember, her mind had not been her own. Whispered caresses of love rolled around the shell of her ears, adoration skittered across her collarbones and worst of all, hot stabs of punishing desire flooded her belly. She had learned as a lanky pubescent, that the minds of adults were often preoccupied with matters of the flesh.<br/>
Sometimes her mind was open, like a waiting room, peoples voices, and feelings would move quickly through her, leaving an echo of thought. She could observe these things with a certain sense of detachment, a curious bystander witnessing the rare slivery glimpse of a darting minnow before it slipped back into the endless river of mind that thrummed in the city.</p><p>Sometimes thoughts were directed at her, while she spoke politely to the man behind the counter issuing her clothing credits, his mouth saying one thing, his mind another.</p><p>Her blond hair wrapped around his fist, her small wet mouth wrapped around his…</p><p>Well she learned not to take it all so personally.<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>__________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Dredd gave away nothing, not in the tight line of his mouth, ringed with stubble, not in his immovable stance. Nothing to which she could anchor her fledging desire.</p><p>Yet</p><p>As she watched him mount his Lawmaster, hard thighs gripping the seat, the leather unforgiving and unyielding, she felt herself flush in a wave that pooled hot between where her own leather clad thighs gripped her bike.  </p><p> </p><p>____________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>She wanted that anger, that frightening strength and rage turned upon her, wanted to be at his mercy. Primal bodies finding an aching rhythm on the borders of pain and domination.<br/>
Maleness pressed deep into her, nothing but her, no room for the law, for judgment, for the toxic choke of the city and the weak sun rising over the collapsing walls of a rotten mega-block.</p><p>No room inside her for any of that, just him, hard and hips grinding into her backside as she mewled beneath him.</p><p>That sour turn of his mouth now parted and slack, lips sticky and wet from licking between her pink muscled thighs. </p><p>He couldn’t be closer, but that was the only coherent thought that rattled round her mind, closer.  Cassie pulled his hands from their bruising grip on her hips until his belly lay flat against her back, his ragged breathing at her nape, his hard chest flat against her shoulder blades and his cock pushing unbelievably deeper insider her, the angle hurting her as his thrusts became an endless roll. His hands came up to grasp her shoulders and face, fingers slipping into her mouth where she sucked greedily, mindlessly wanting more.</p><p>She began to see stars, vision blurring as she gasped for air, he was so heavy on her, but she ruthlessly heaved her backside up to meet his hips, her wetness soaking between them.</p><p>Maybe she would die, maybe he would fuck her to death.</p><p>She couldn’t envision the end of this, him spent in post orgasmic bliss, with some kind of contented noise escaping in a single unguarded moment. None of that fit the man who was fury and righteousness incarnate. </p><p>There could be no after, it would almost be a relief for her to die here, on the cusp of release, forever trapped beneath his hard body, forever welcoming him safe inside her, and always balancing on the edge of bliss.</p><p>This was always where the vision fell apart.</p><p> </p><p>__________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes she would catch a glimpse of herself in the reflection of his helmet, a slightly warped shadow, often wide-eyed, harried and gazing up at him with a face that was desperately open.</p><p>Sometimes when she needed to refill her cup, when she was rubbed raw by the friction of ten thousand thoughts she would slip quietly into his mind.</p><p>And as she lay in the sickly neon glow of her own lonely apartment, she would fall soundlessly down into sleep. A corner of his dreams carved out for her to rest and wait out the night in.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I like these two, I want to figure them out, and I think there is a lot to work with when the universe is filled with dystopian psychedelics, death personified and a mind reader who (in my mind at least), puts up with a lot of shit. Comments welcome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>